IConnect
iConnect is a large technological corporation that earned over 600,000,000 coins last year. (unfortunately, taxes reduced that a LOT) Background In 1999, the technology industry is having stronger competition between many companies, specifically Micro Hard and Soft, Orange, and Linus. They are fighting to the end, and other companies can't compare. Back then, Muffin wasn't there, and two small Eastshield operating system companies, both based in Snowville, lead to a merger after the Financial Crisis of Eastshield Technology. The others all collapsed, and several penguins wanted to rebuild it. They decided to form a group known as "Gator" on February the 3rd. They intented to create the what-would be Gator System, however, it was just found out that the video game industry is gaining more competition than that of the operating system industrty. They switched to creating video game systems first. After 3 months, in May, they created the Micro Pixel Keychain Gamer. Not much is known about it. Two years later, they switched back their focus to the operating system industry, which by then many wars were ongoing in Dorkugal. They created the Gator System and it's older sister, the Gator Advanced. It was not such a success. This led the company to file for Chapter 11 bankruptcy, and eventually collapsed on 3rd May 2002. In 2004, Guymed, after being bored for a long time, decided to revive the company. With the help of his friends' computer programming and graphic design skills, they created their first system... the Iceboy. They started sales for the Iceboy, constantly using internet promos and billboard stuff. That very same year, they created a mini operating system, the Ice Shard. These names came about from them liking ice. And on July the 27th, 2005, they chagned their name to "iConnect". They also became a full-fledged technological company as approved by many. In 2006, sales SKY ROCKETED. Yup. And just because of that, they hired 500 penguins to work for them. Sadly, 2007 was not so lcuky. Something affected their profits. A fire started in the warehouse and data-record buildings. They lost their whole Iceboy line. Only several models are in the hands of several penguins and creatures. However, it did no affect on the other machines. The year later, they were voted as "5th Most Profitable Company in the USA. In 2009, mysterious developement discovereed, released first software download, and as of April 2009, Snowtek opened. Currently, they are fighting their top competitor, Muffin. Operation Space Grabber Announced on December 19th 2009, with work officially beginning in Jan 1st 2010, iConnect begun the work of their first ever space project. With two subsidiary businesses, iConnect Space Communications and Research, and iConnect FiberPath Information Framework Association both working on a satellite for PASA that will enable space communication and tele-relay of certain transmissions, named "Stalactite". A space lander has also been confirmed to be in development, called "Enigma" will also launch on January 15th, followed by Stalactite's launch the same day. Enigma will follow Orion to Neptune, then pass Uranus, to photograph and analyze gas (and gas contents) of both planets. At 1:00 AM EST on 15 January 2010, the project was announced officially complete, and thereby entering the launch phase, which is also now complete. UTOOSA has also considered using "Stalactite". They requested that it would be fitted onto a sattelite called the '''Big Three Ranger and the Saint Ninjinian series. Products Operating Systems 2001: *Gator System *Gator Advanced 2004: *Ice Shard *Ice Shard 0.5 *Ice Shard 0.9 2008: *Ice Shard 1 2009: *Ice Shard 1.1 *Ice Shard 2 2010: *Ice Shard 3 Video Game Systems 1999: *Micro Pixel Keychain Gamer 2004: *Iceboy 2009: *IceyGamer C *IceyGamer X Software 2009: *Penguin Web Browser Subsidiary Businesses This is a list of subsidiary businesses owned and/or made by iConnect. iConnect Space Communications and Research This iConnect created business does research on space and space communications, as well as space craft creation for PASA space launches. iConnect FiberPath Information Framework Association This iConnect made business manages internet and data transfer research. This also includes a phone and internet company. iConnect Aeronautics Research This iConnect business was created by former members of the Space Communications and Research branch for the development of aircraft and for aeronautics research. This company is responsible for the PAF-15S/MTD and the PAF-30RH. SnowTek Video game company created by iConnect. iConnect Military Dynamics Research This company creates military technology for sale with USA and FRG. iConnect Science Center Science research association, which is a non-profit organization. Company History 1999: *Group Formed 2002: *Group Disbanded 2004: *Group Reformed -- Named NO NAME PROGRAMMERS 2005: *Name Changed to iConnect -- Became a full fledged tech company 2006: *500 Staff Aquired 2007: *Fires in warehouses and record buildings, led to the Iceboy crisis 2008: *Made the largest yearly earning of all USA 2009: *Mysterious Development Discovered *Released First Software Download *SnowTek opened 2010: *Operation Space Grabber Begins See Also *IceyGamer C *Ice Shard Category:Companies Category:Games